The field of the present invention is lighting devices for underwater use in spas.
Underwater lighting has generally been employed in pools, fountains and the like to enhance the attractiveness, utility and/or safety of the water. Traditional pool lights have typically been located in a niche within the wall of the pool. The niche is larger than the light housing for water cooling of the light. Such water-cooled light systems are often impractical for spas which are generally of polymeric materials, wood, fiberglass or the like. Using such construction, it is impractical or undesirable to form a niche in the sidewall of the spa for receipt of such a lighting system.
In lighting a spa, a relatively bright light is needed which generates a substantial amount of heat required to be directed away from the lamp. Relatively open lighting systems have generally been disfavored because of the water within the spa with people in close proximity. Consequently, lamp overheating is a major design consideration for such lighting.